Deity Soul
The ability to have the soul of a deity. Variation of Other Soul. Also Called * Divine Soul/Spirit * God Soul/Spirit * Godly Embodiment * Godly Life-Force * Soul/Spirit of a God * Transcendent Soul/Spirit Capabilities User possesses a soul that is god-like in origin, they have supernatural abilities on a god-like level. Some users of this power might be in a dormant state due to being suppressed by a higher being or by having to be awakened by a certain event. Applications User can have any or all of the following powers: * Cosmic Knowledge/Divine Sight: User can see and understand the universe through the eyes and experience of a god. Advanced users may be Nigh Omniscient. * Demiurge Physiology: May have the potential to become a creator-class entity. * Divinity * Ethereal/Transcendent Physiology: Wielders can transform into a semi-divine, ethereal state, either temporarily or permanently. ** Invulnerability: Users are invulnerable to any harm that isn't caused by higher deities or anti-divine energies. ** Semi-Immortality/Immortality: User's godly essence may render them ageless or unkillable by conventional means. ** Shapeshifting/Omnifarious: Control ones own physiology to suit any need. ** Supernatural/Absolute Condition: The godly souls of the users cause their physical attributes to increase dramatically. * Manipulation Powers:These may vary depending on the user's domain of influence. Advanced users may be Nigh Omnipotent to Ultipotent. * Psychic/Spiritual Powers: User's divine consciousness may allow them greater influence of the mind and/or soul. ** Indomitable Will: User's divine will cannot be broken, except by higher deities * Any other Divine Powers. Associations * Angel Soul * Demon Soul * Devil Soul * Divine Conduit * Divine Vessel * Godly Incarnation * Other Soul * Strong Soul Limitations * While the user's soul is divine, their body may not be. ** May be inferior to "true" gods. ** User's mortal body may be damaged by the power of their divine soul. * Unless divinity bestows Soul Anchoring, user can be robbed of their powers via Soul Manipulation. * Divine Power Negation and Divinity Nullification can counter this power. Known Users See Also: God in Human Form. Known Objects *Lord Souls (Dark Souls) Gallery Gwyn Lord of Sunlight Dark Souls.jpg|When the first flame was lit, Gwyn, Lord of Sunlight (Dark Souls) obtained the Lord Soul of Light, using such power to fight against the dragons and become a god to the new world. Gravelord Nito Dark Souls.jpg|When the first flame was lit, Gravelord Nito (Dark Souls) obtained the Lord Soul of Death, using such power to fight against the dragons and become a god to the new world. Witch of Izalith Dark Souls.jpg|When the first flame was lit, the Witch of Izalith (Dark Souls) obtained the Lord Soul of Life, using such power to fight against the dragons and become a god of the new world. Furtive Pygmy Dark Souls.jpg|When the first flame was lit, the Furtive Pygmy (Dark Souls) obtained the Dark Soul, passing it down through its descendants as Humanity. File:Korra-and-raava.gif|Avatar Korra (The Legend of Korra) channeling the essence of the light spirit Raava. Dovahkiin (dragonborn).jpg|The Dragonborn (The Elder Scrolls) is a mortal with a soul of a Dragon, the immortal, divine children/aspects of Akatosh, the god of time. Dragonborn.jpeg|Miraak (The Elder Scrolls), the first Dragonborn. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Appearance Alteration Category:Divine Powers Category:Soul Powers Category:Fighting Power Category:Enhancements Category:Almighty Powers Category:Transcendent Powers Category:Spiritual Powers Category:Common Powers